


Reunions Suck

by USWNTONCRACK



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, National Women's Soccer League, PREATH - Freeform, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USWNTONCRACK/pseuds/USWNTONCRACK
Summary: The Press's are hosting a reunion and someone catches Christens eye.  Who brought her?





	1. Ni-nice to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> I promise it's better than the summary. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen gets ready for the reunion and someone catches her eye.

“Christen you done getting ready? People should start arriving in about 15 minutes.” Tyler, Christen’s sister asks. 

Today her family is having some of Tyler and her old high school friends over. Christen isn’t over the moon about it, but her sister can’t wait to have some of her old friends over. Most of Christen’s friends aren’t able to make because of their jobs, or just way to far away. 

“Yea don’t worry I am done. You excited to see all your friends?” Christen asks her sister before she walks out of the bathroom. 

“Yes, it’s been so long since I’ve seen them all. I’m sorry none of your friends could make it. But Alex will be here and you guys were both close when you played soccer together. Oh and I think she’s bringing someone too, so you won’t be the only one who doesn't know everyone.” Tyler says while putting some finishing touches on her makeup.

Christen was about to respond but that’s when they heard the doorbell ring. 

“Well looks like we have guests. I’ll go get it, see you down stairs.” Tyler says while practically sprinting down the stairs to see her friends.

Christen can hear her greet whoever is at the door and the squeals that never seem to end. Christens about to go down and join her sister when she receives a text from a text from probably her best friend Kelley. She met her in college playing for Stanford and they have been inseparable ever sense. 

KO: How’s the reunion going Pressy? Want me to come crash it?

Christen giggles at her friend's offer, she knows Kelley would actually do it. 

Pressy: I was about to go down and join them when you texted. I don’t want you getting in trouble at your job to come crash a party that probably won’t even be that bad. 

KO: Don’t worry it's a temporary job. I’m ready to go, just give me the word. 

Pressy: Well I gotta go join everyone, talk later KO. 

With that Christen slides her phone in her pocket and head to go greet everyone downstairs. As she’s walking down the stairs she hears the doorbell ring.

“I got it!” Christen calls out. 

She makes her way to the door and opens to see her old teammate Alex. 

“Hey Alex! It’s been such a long time, how you’ve been?” 

“Christen! I’ve been good, it’s so nice to see you.” Alex says and pulls Christen into a hug. 

When they pull back Christen looks past Alex and sees honey brown eyes looking at her. 

“Oh I’m Tobin” the girl says from behind Alex. 

“Oh shoot yea, Christen this is Tobin we play soccer together, Tobin this Christen Tyler’s sister we used to play soccer together in high school.” Alex says introducing us. 

I look Tobin over, she’s wearing a black hoodie with matching black jeans with some grey chelsea boots. And a cute blue beanie.

She clears her throat which reminds Christen that she’s staring, she sees Tobin and Alex smirking at her. 

“Ni-nice to meet you Tobin, come on in.” Christen finally says and invited the two in. Tobin brushing by her and giving her a small grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this, comment if you have any questions or suggestions.


	2. Pretty Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes to save her, kinda...

“You coming Christen?” Alex calls out when she notices Christen is still standing at the door. Which snaps Christen out of the little daze and she quickly catches up with them. All three of them are all greeted by everyone who is already there, and all three of them sit down on the couch. Alex is on the far left and Tobin is in the middle so Christen had to sit next to her on the far right.

_Buzz_

Christens phone vibrated in her pocket, she was gonna let it go when -

_Buzz_

This caught the attention of Tobin who probably heard the first one and tobin glances back at her quickly. Again Christen ignored it and was listening to all her sister’s friends stories when yet again-

_Buzz_

“You gonna answer that? Seems like they might really need to get a hold of ya.” Tobin says in a hushed voice to her, catching Christen off guard and shyly nodding before taking out her phone to see who has texted her.

**K.O. : I am here Pressy**

**K.O. : I think I am gonna need u to let me in.**

**K.O. : I’ll give you 2 minutes before I climb your house and break your window.**

Christens eyes widen at that last text and sees that it was sent a minute ago, she knows her friend is impatient and might not wait the whole two minutes. So she pops up and apologizes for interrupting the girls story before practically sprinting to the door to see if her friend was still on the ground.

When she opens the door she’s only met with familiar car parked on the street. She looks around a second before she hears a stream of curses. She walks around to find Kelley halfway through her window legs dangling out.

“What the hell are you doing Kelley?”

The legs very quickly get inside the house and she can hear a thud.

“Kelley? You just going to break into my house and ignore me?” She calls up to her friend.

Christen sees Kelleys head pop out her window with a grin.

“What you doing out there Pressy? The party’s inside.” Kelley replies, but quickly disappears.

She can only assume that Kelley has walked down to join her sister and friends in the living room. Probably shocking the hell out of most of them. So Christen walks inside to find Kelley frozen, looking at someone she presumes.

“Um Alex?” She hears Kelley call out obviously shocked

_Wait, she knows Alex?_

“Kelley?” She hears an equally as surprised Alex reply.

Christen picks up her pace to walk to the living room to see the two staring at each other. But one thing she notices from this is Tobin wave to Kelley, who waves back.

_Do they all both know Kelley?_

Christen decides to just kinda hang back and walk over to stand near her sister.

Kelleys walks over towards Alex and Tobin, but she does find it strange that Tobin moves over to let Kelley sit next to Alex. Everyone kinda starts talking again her sister’s friends telling stories and Alex and Kelley having their own little conversation.

Christen decides to walk over towards Kelley and Alex, and well also Tobin to find out how they know each other. Since there are no more spots left she decides to sit down on the floor and face the three of them.

“So um, how do you all know each other?”

Alex and Kelley stop talking and look at her. Kelleys seems to ask Alex something and sees her nod.

“Oh um, Alex and I are kinda seeing each other.” Kelley tells her.

“Oh, how long? But more importantly, why didn’t you tell me about it?”

Kelley doesn’t answer her, being stubborn, of course.

“Alex you’ll tell me right?”

But alex just mouths sorry and points to kelley who swats her finger away.

“Like 4 months.”

She looks over to Tobin to see her counting her fingers.

“Traitor!” Kelley says but Tobin only shrugs.

“You know I can’t deny a pretty face.” Tobin says with a smirk, to Kelley.

The obvious compliment causing Christen to blush, luckily with Tobins focus on Kelley she didn’t notice. But she can see Alex smiling at her with a knowing look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to give this a kudos (I have no idea how to use it in a sentence) and comment any suggestions or something you want to me keep doing. Oh and if you have any questions.


	3. Coming to an end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little reunion comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I just needed to end the reunion so i could start a new story line. Plus it just kinda seemed like a good place to end it. Sorry its been a while, but I am already working on the next chapter.

The little reunion was coming to an end everyone had pretty much left besides Kelley, Alex, and Tobin; who she talked to for basically the whole time. Didn’t really talk about themselves at all though, Tobin has caught up Christen on all the hilarious stories of Alex and Kelley.

“Well Tobin, I think it’s time for us to head out.” Alex says as she and Kelley walk back into the living room. 

Oh yea, Christen and Tobin were the only two in the living room, or in the house for that fact. Everyone else actually went outside. Even Channing her sister who came later just kinda walked by Tobin and Christen on the couch. Though maybe she did, Christen does not even remember her walking in. 

Christens two sisters walk in too. 

Tobin looks away from Christen who was just telling her about how Kelley actually got in the house earlier that day. 

“Ok Alex, just give me a second to get ready.” Tobin returns her gaze towards Christen and motioned for her to continue the story. 

Christen finished up the story, Tobin and herself laughing over her their friends eccentrics. 

“Tobinnnn I really need to head home, my dogs are probably starving.” Alex says walking back into the living room. 

“Yea, yea i’m coming. Just hearing how much of a drama queen your girlfriend is.” Tobin says while standing up from her spot on the couch. 

Christen joins her and stands up too. 

Tobin turns around though facing Christen. 

“You maybe wanna get coffee sometime?” Tobin asks 

“Um yes definitely” Christen answers, but cringes at how eager she sounded. 

Tobin holds out her phone towards Christen who is confused for a second before it clicks. Tobin’s asking for her number. 

She quickly puts her number in her phone and calls her phone. She hands Tobin her phone back just as quickly. 

“I’ll text you.”


	4. See you in 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter again, but just felt like writing something again.

Christen hates to admit it but she was waiting up all night for Tobin to text her. She would put her phone down and try to sleep, but when her phone would light up she would reach for her phone to check it. But it was never Tobin. 

And yes, she does know that she also had Tobins number. That if she wanted to, she could text her. But Tobin is the one that asked her to coffee, so she wanted Tobin to text first. God, Christen felt like she was back in high school. 

Christen finally fell asleep around 2 a.m. which would seem kinda late. But Christen and her sister cleaned everything up by 12. 

When Christen woke up to the sound of her alarm. It was Saturday, but Christen still likes to get up at a decent hour so she can start her day with a run and a coffee. She rolls over and turns off her alarm and sees that she has three texts. 

4:56 a.m.

Unknown: Hey sorry its so late but I wanted to see if maybe u are free tmw?

Unknown: Or today I guess.

Unknown: It’s Tobin by the way 

Christen unplugs her phone and gets out of bed to get ready for her run. She puts on some athletic leggings and tank top. She pulls her hair back and walks downstairs to get a yogurt before she goes out. 

As she is eating her yogurt she opens up her messages and clicks on her texts from Tobin. She already put her in her contacts. Her fingers hovers over her phone deciding what to text back. She gets up and throws out her empty yogurt cup. Before she walks out the door though she decides to just text back, 

7:42 a.m. 

Christen: It’s ok, and yes I am free today. Just let me know when you are. 

Christen slides her phone in her pocket and leaves to go start her run. 

*****************************

She's near the end of her run when she feels her phone buzz in her pocket. She slows down and pulls out her phone and sees Tobin texted her back. 

Tobin: well I'm free in like 5 min, wanna meet for coffee? 

Christen was already on her way to her normal coffee shop and is only like a 10 minute run away. 

Christen: I'm actually on a run right now and heading towards my usual coffee shop. If you wanna meet there? 

Tobin replies almost immediately 

Tobin: yea sure just send me the address I'll meet u there as soon as possible. 

Christen shared the address and started her run towards the coffee shop. She's quite nervous now. And kinda just realized she's gonna be meeting Tobin. After a run. All sweaty. And tired.

***************   
When she arrives she looks through the window to see if Tobin had already arrived. Luckily or maybe not, she wasn't there yet. So Christen had time to go to the bathroom and fix herself up. She knows this wasn't a real date, like it wasn't for certain anything important. But for some reason christen was getting very nervous about it. 

When christen walks in she goes straight to the restroom and fixes her hair and cleans her face off a little. 

She walks out and decides to go ahead and order her coffee. 

She finds an empty table and takes a seat. She stats scrolling through her phone, deciding to just scroll through Instagram. Eventually she sees that Alex posted a photo of herself, kelley and her sisters. 

She clicks on Alex's profile and decides to scroll to see if she had any posts with Tobin in them. She got down to only 3 years ago when she hears the door open.

She looks up and sees Tobin walk in.


End file.
